Undercover
by Rukia-K1
Summary: Au. Richard learns that missions that are undercover don't always go as they should. But that doesn't mean it's a bad thing. Challenge 1 of 30 B/D.


A/n: Part of a 30-50 challenge fic that I got involved in. Basically it was where you posted your name and then you got a couple chosen for you from your list of fandoms. The couple that was chose for me was Bruce Wayne/Richard Grayson. The prompts were decided by many people...and this was one of them |D...

Prompt #1: AU story please. Richard goes undercover for a mission and then Bruce finds him. He saves him from getting captured and then when the two are together...well...a kiss starts it all.

(xD And yes, that was how it happened to get worded).

AU: Richard Grayson was raised by Ollie (Green Arrow), along with his brothers. All of the other bats exist besides Batman, who is currently a rich person in the world. But he's not a hero. His parents never died.

* * *

**_Undercover_**

_ Au. Richard learns that missions that are undercover don't always go as they should. But that doesn't mean it's a bad thing. Challenge 1 of 30~ B/D. _

* * *

He felt out of place. He really felt out of place here.

Then again, that should be expected considering the fact that he was currently in a room...with a bunch of teenage girls... Getting ready for a pageant.

Now, how did Nightwing end up here dressed in a suit and ready for anything?

Well, that was because this was his mission. He was currently dressed to go up there and do what most of these girls were, preform. He didn't like this idea, no. He hated it actually...but out of all of his brothers, he was the only one that could. Roy would never be able to pull this off. Tim would be too shy. Jason was too old looking (the white in his hair made him too old), so he was out. So that ruled him out. Damian...well...he was Damian, and he was also too young. Which left him. Why not Steph or Cass? wouldn't be right for this. And they would be in trouble if this went the way Ollie wanted it too. And Roy...well...Roy would have lost it before something went right. He wasn't in a good place right now.

Girls had been going missing. A few boys here and there as well.

The connection?

They all did this, that is, they all went to pageants. Sometimes they were from the crowd, sometimes actually preformed. But they all either way were here.

So now, Nightwing had to put on his best act, and get himself noticed by whoever was doing this. He was trained to be ready for anything. And if these _people_ had a certain reason, then he would find out.

He only wished that it didn't involve him actually acting like this in front of a lot of people.

He didn't want too.

The only thing that was going his way was the "super-hero" wear they had in this. Dressing as Nightwing, and looking well _perfect_, that would get him noticed of course. He looked _perfect_ in the outfit of course. He _was_ after all, Nightwing.

"Contestant number 100! John Grayson!" So Ollie didn't use his first name, alright then. He took a deep breath and stepped onto the stage.

* * *

"You did good up there." The voice was deep and masculine. It made Nightwing shiver as he heard the voice...the sound...amazing. He turned around slowly to see a man in his mid-forties possibly. He was handsome though, that was one thing Nightwing noticed. "It's strange to see someone of your..._age_ and level be up there."

"Age? I'm only a teenager sir." It was a lie, he was in his mid-twenties right now. 24 actually. But he was small in size, which added favor to him being younger than that.

"Actually mister _Richard Grayson_, I know for the very fact that you are _not_ a teen..." He leaned down, whispering into his ear, "_if you don't want everyone to know that you are here, then come along with me..."_Nightwing swallowed heavily under the voice, feeling an arm wrap around the others waist and pulled him against the other.

"Are you the one that is doing this...?" Nightwing whispered and he felt the others breath against his ear.

_"Trust me...I'm not...but unless you want yourself stripped down and becoming their play-thing, then come with me right now."_

"Uh, the plan was kind of...this way you know...?"

The other didn't seem to really, care so to speak, as he pulled Nightwing from the room quickly, Nightwing shivering as he saw some...greedy eyes on him. Maybe this man wasn't as bad as he thought at first...but still, this didn't seem to be a good thing. Yet, he couldn't really argue either.

* * *

"Oof!" Nightwing groaned as he landed on his back on the backseat of some car, the others car he realized. He also came to realize it wasn't even a car, it was a limo. He blinked and then looked at the man. "W-who are you anyway?" He sat up, looking at the man who chuckled at him before looking to the front.

"Alfred take us too the manor alright?"

"Of course sir." He couldn't see who said that, but he knew that the person was older than the man with him right now.

The man then turned to him, smiling lightly. "My name is Bruce Wayne, Mr. Grayson."

Nightwing looked at the other, his jaw dropping a little bit and he stared at him. "Wait..._the_ Bruce Wayne...?" He questioned.

"Yes Mr. Grayson." The other chuckled at him and moved a hand to brush the hair out of the others face.

"Richard...or...Dick please...just call me that." Nightwing murmured softly.

"Ah, of course...Dick then?"

"It's my nickname." Nightwing murmured again as he looked at the other. "Why did you save me?"

"It felt right. I didn't think you would really want to get involved in this mess...but I guess you were trying to weren't you _Nightwing_?"

Nightwing stiffened but then he took a deep breath.

"How-" He began but Bruce cut him off, moving a hand to touch his face.

"It's too easy. You are an acrobat, you appeared suddenly and after your parents died...and when you went up there in that _costume_, your appearance took my _breath _away..." Nightwing couldn't help but blush at that, and he looked at the other.

"I was..._that_ easy to spot?" He murmured and the other nodded, before smiling lightly. Nightwing blinked, but he let himself fall into whatever it was, his lips and the others melding together. Which was actually kind of...ironic considering the fact that a few moments ago Nightwing would have punched the man in the face. Yet...for some reason, this felt strangely...right.

It was over all to soon as they came to Bruce's home, and Nightwing sighed. "I really shouldn't be here. Ollie would expect me to get home by now since the plan was a bu-" He was cut off by another kiss, groaning as he fell back onto the seat.

"Now, now _Dick_...just one night can hurt can it?"

"Hn..." Nightwing looked up at him. "I guess...one night won't be so bad."


End file.
